Typical work vehicles, such as agricultural tractors, control the speed of the engine by limiting the amount of fuel into the engine cylinders for combustion. A controller provides a signal to, for instance, a fuel injection system that adjusts the amount of fuel delivered to the engine. The signal is generally produced by a transducer connected to a lever or an accelerator pedal (the "gas pedal") that proportionately responds to the movement of the accelerator pedal or lever. In some circumstances the operator of the work vehicle would desire the "gas pedal" to respond as an accelerator and in some circumstances to respond as a decelerator. In either instance, it is desirable to use the same motion of the "gas pedal" to achieve either response.
Thus, there is a continuing need for a system that would allow the fuel control actuator of a work vehicle to function in either an accelerator mode or a decelerator mode, without changing the usual motion of such actuator.